the hearts secrets
by sam carters lil sister
Summary: this a daniel and vala story with an old character coming back to stir things up for the loved up couple. the secound part to follow soon


the hearts secrets

"UNAUTHERIZED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!!" screeched the alto familier voice of walter one of the airmen over the base's tannoy

as everyone assembled in the gateroom and main control room the gate came alive with the usual sea of vibrant blues and shimmering lights that made the drab grey of the base fade into the abyss

"airman we have no teams of world at the moment, are we getting any signals or codes from the offworlders?" General Laundry asked

"no sir, should i close the iris?" Walter asked looking up at the General for further instructions

he nodded his head. the airman placed his hand on a raised platform on the desk which had an indented shape of a hand, at the same moment the iris closed.

suddernly a voice echoed above their heads on the satalite

"General" the voice shouted

"open comms on all frequencies" the General took hold of the microphone

"this is General Laundry of the United States Airforce, to whom am i speaking with?"

"this is doctor Janet Frasure also of the Untied States Airforce"

"but thats impossible..." the General said not knowing for the first time what to do.

"im under attack,i need you to open the iris, i repeat me an my team are under attack"

"General?" the airman asked sounding concerned

" open the iris" he was very unsure about this after all just a few years before Janet Frasure had died while in the line of duty, he had read the report and seen the footage shot by Dr Jackson. she had been killed by a single staff weapon wound in her back. yet here she was compleatly alive. sg1 were not on the base at that time they had taken vacation and all gone up to Jack O'niells cabin. how on earth was he going to explain this to them. how was he even going to explain this to himself

"somebody get sg1 ,they are gunna want to see this" he shouted to one of the many people now gathering around to see the site before them

as she and her team emerged from the event horizon the airman that protected the base all stood up in amazement at what they saw before them. most of them were their the day she died and at her funeral. was it a halucination? where they subject to alien mind control? all they knew is that a dead woman had just emerged from the gate larger than life.

the General entered the gate room to great her

"wheres General Hammond?" she asked wearily and removing her helmet as she made her way down the ramp

" im General Laundry i took over from general Jack O'niell two years ago, General Hammod has not been incharge her for three years"

"what but thats impossible, i only left a few hours ago from this very room" she said sounding very confused

"im sorry doctor but no one has gone through that stargate within the last 48 hours"

"then whats going on, and why is everyone looking at me as if they have seen a ghost?" she said looking around the room at all of the faces. they were usually stood to atention but not now. they couldnt take their eyes off of her.

"because to most of these people they think they have... dr... your supposed to be dead"

"WHAT...DEAD?????"

"come with me we will get you checked out and ill explain everything to you"

she followed him out of the room. his last words going round and round in her head. dead? how can she be dead. unless... no it was unthinkable, but it had happend to sg1 before maybe she had passed into an alternate reality a terrible one where she was not alive. for the first time in a very long time Janet Frasure fealt very alone and very scared.

Sam came out onto the porch of Jacks cabin, white as a sheet, was this someones idea of a sick joke.

Vala who had been sitting on Daniels knee, throwing bread into the pond much to Jacks objections, got up to meet Sam, concern on her face as to why her friend was in her current state

"Sam, whats happened?" Jack asked setting his rod down and getting up to go to her

not looking at them but keeping her gaze fixed to the floor "that was the base, they had an unautherized wormhole...there saying... that Janet and a team of airmen came through"

"what... are they sure its her Sam?...Sam?... Sam are they sure?" Daniel asked now also rising from his chair and having to raise his voice to bring Sam out of her thoughts

" the medicle checks out... its her."

Jack walked over to her and took her up into his arms

"come on lets go" Jack said gathering his things and heading to the car. he needant have said it as everyone had already made a beeline for the front yard

Daniel couldnt believe it. he had always held a tourch for the Doctor, true she had saved his life on many occasion, which had brought them closer than anyone could have thought possible but he knew it was more than florence nightingale syndrome. his feelings for her ran deeper. he had nearly told her on many an occasion but couldnt. why did this have to happen when he was finally in a good place, he was happy he was madly in love with Vala, yes, Vala, he had to keep telling himself that everyday just so he knew he wasnt going crazy, and he had considered himself lucky to have her. but now Janet was back and he knew he wouldnt be able to hide his feelings for her.

Janet was alone now for the first time since she arrived on this strainge replica of her world, she wondered if the alternate base commander General Hammond was worried about her and the team they had been gone a while. how long would it be before they sent a team throught to rescue them only to find an armada of Jaffa awaiting them. but the General had said that the Jaffa where no longer a threat here. that they had had to face an even deadlier foe called the Ori and that most of the Jaffa had healped them fight against them. yet she had just nearly been killed by their so-called allies. her head hurt, the room was spinning and she jst wanted to go home. but then a thought occured to her, she would see Sam and Jack and Teal'c again...and Daniel oh how her spirits lifted when she thought about seeing them again especially Daniel. She missed seeing his face. she missed seeing all of their faces. six months ago they had been reported officially as missing in action after going on a standard recon mission to P3X 1709. they were supposed to stake it out and report back any threat, they hadnt been seen since. team after team went in to look for them but they all came back unsuccessfull.

the airmen opend the door to her room

"Doctor the General would like to see you in the breifing room"

she got up and moved out of the door, along the familiar corridors and up the winding metal staircase into what was the breifing room. everyone around the table stood up instantly at her presance, as if they thought her royalty.

"Janet?" Sam said rushing to her friend and embracing her so hard the Doctor thought she might die of suffoucation

"Sam as happy as i am to see you... your...hurting...me"

Sam let go of her grip and stood back to get a better look at her "sorry"

everyone else took their turns in greeting her even Vala and Mitchel who had joined after she had died

"i dont know you but welcome back" Vala said trying to sound extreamly friendly. since hearing of her return Daniel had been distant with her. she thought that it was because she had been a very good friend and that he couldnt wait to see her.

Daniel hugged her last holding on for longer than any of the others, resisting the urge to break down and tell her how much he had missed her, that a part of him had died the day that she did,and now that part of him had been reborn.

she kept hold of Daniel not wanting to let go, fearing that this reality would slip away if she did.

they let go and sat down around the table with the others. Janet explained what had happend from leaving the base to walking through the gate at this base. she also told them that in her reaity,she didnt know if they were dead or alive. that they had been repoted missing in action. the faces of sg1 wore worried expressions for their other selves

"how is it possible im here. i thought the stargate could only transport to the past and the future using a solar flare. is it even possible that i could have jumped realities aswell?" Janet asked turning to sam as she did

" your living proof Janet. did you touch anything on that planet that could have sent you through"

"not that i recall. we dialled the gate as normal, the only difference was my IDC code didnt work it was beeing jammed, thats when i established contact with General Laundry so that we would be able to come through"

"Colonel, does any of this make any sense to you" the General asked her

" well maybe she did dial the right gate to what she thought was her home world, as the wormhole was established maybe it shifted and crossed realities untill stopping at ours.probabilly caused by a giant power surge"

"but thats impossible i thought that when heir was a power surge it sent the wormhole to a gate close by or something like that" Jack said trying not to sound to nerdy

"thats correct General but maybe this power surge was big enough to send it across realities, similar to solar flares sending the wormhole back and forth through time. maybe...just maybe... sir permission to go run some simulations

"ok dissmissed"

everyone got up as the general left the room.

"were jus gunna grab some lunch do u wanna join us?" Daniel asked Janet hoping she would say yes

"sounds good, do you have jello here?" she enquired with a smile

"ahhhh jello multicoloured wigley delight" Jack said looking off into the distance

everyone stared at him and feeling their gaze he looked back shrugged his shoulders and said

"what, i love jello"

as they made theri way out of the room and down to the cafateria Daniel walked along side Janet. everytime Vala tried to walk next to him he closed tHe gap so she could not fit and when she tried to make conversation he cut her off and changed the subject. she couldnt understand why he was being like this with her. so for the rest of lunch Vala sat their in silence, watching as he giggled and smiled at everything Janet said. he used to look at her like that and she missed it.

Daniel gave a quick glance over to Vala. he felt a little guilty at how he was being with her, but he couldnt help it he didnt mean to be like it with her, he was confused, didnt know what he wanted,and she wasnt helping matters by being clingy all of the time. he even felt ashamed he found her clingy.

"would SG1 and Dr Frasure please report to the control room"

"Sam must have found something" Vala finally said, making Daniel and Janet look at her for the first time in half an hour. she got up and left the couple talking.

when everyone had gathered in the control room Sam revealed what she had discovered.

"the flash what Janet saw was the final stage of the Supernova that was in the planets vacinity. now because of how far away the planet was from the sun, it gave her and her team just enough time to establish a connection and get the General to open the iris and crossover before the planet was wiped out. the shear magnitude of the supernova sent the wormhole across realities, " she said, thinking that she may be loosing a few of the members that were gatherd around her as was the case whenever she tried to explain things to them.

"in English please Carter" Jack asked her

"just what i thought" she thought to herself

"well basically General" mitchell answered " she grabbed her surf board and caught the next wave to our reality"

"now why couldnt you have said it like that Carter?" Jack asked her

"sorry sir wasnt thinking straight" she answered with a slight smile which he gratefully returned

"but how is this possible, i mean, arnt their fail safes preventing this?" Daniel addressed sam trying to take his mind off of not looking at Janet

"i dont know, all i can think of is that its another safety mechanism that the Ancients created to protect anyone traveling through the wormhole when a supernova is in the vacinity"

"can it be recreated?" General Laundry asked Sam

"we just dont have that amount of power, we would hyperthetically have to blow up a sun"

"we did it last time didnt we, we dropped a stargate through it and it was good night vienna" Jack said waving with his hand

"yes but that was to destroy Apophis and his army, if you recall we had to use our stargate to do that if we used it again we would no longer have a stargate program, as we are currently using the backup gate given to us by the Russians, doing this again could leave us wide open for attack with only the oddessey to protect us, and Im not even sure blowing up a sun just to send people across realitis is justifiable"

"Colonel you have 48hrs to come up with a better solution" General Laundry said dismissing everyone

"yes sir" Sam replied getting up and walking out of the room

Vala followed her. she knew when she wasnt wanted. she thought she would leave them to talk after all what was she worried about Daniel loved her didnt he?, they were just friends, just friends. so why did she feel like this. like somehow she may be loosing him."dont worry" she told herself "it will all be fine" and with a quickening pace she headed towards Sams office

"so... d'you wanna go somewere an chat i mean you must need some rest, i can grab us some coffee" Daniel enquire of Janet

"yeah id like that, id like that a lot" Janet replied feeling very hot

She sat down at Daniels desk admiring all of his ornate statues and books now littering his desk. he entered the room,carrying the hot coffee. placing it on the desk he sat next to her in the vacant seat, unsure what to say. god there where a million things but he couldnt think of a single one

"daniel?" Janet said placing her hand in his which was resting on the table

he looked at her, eyes locked taking in every part of her face, he couldnt take it anymore his body was screaming at him to kiss her, and so he obeyed leaning in,she didnt move away like he thought she would but met him in the embrace.

in the doorway stood a bewildered, tearstained Vala holding onto the doorframe just feeling as though if she let do she would be pulled out of existance.

moments before this she was in Sams office watching her work

"Vala everything ok? your unusually quite" Sam asked placing a hand on her friends shoulder

"not really no. i think Daniel doesnt like me anymore. ever since she came back he wont come near me, he ignores me its like i dont even exist" Vala said getting up and walking around the room

"well we were all really close to Janet, Daniel for one i mean she saved his life thousands of times.things like that can bring people close together dont worry about it itll be fine" Sam said getting up her self, taking Vala by the arm and sitting her back down in her chair

"yes your right what was i thinking, you know what im going to do, im going to go to his office and tell him how much i love him, wont be long" skipping out of the door Vala took off towards Daniels office. Sam gave a shake of her head and a smile as she watched her leave the room.

now here she was standing watching her world crashing before her eyes, she had given everything to him her whole heart, did he even realise how hard that was for her? did he even realise how much he was hurting her? she suddernly became aware that she was having trouble breathing

"d-d-daniel?" Vala said not even realising she had done so

suddernly the entwined couple snapped apart and spun around to see vala in the doorway

"Vala,how long have you been standing there?" Daniel said getting up out of the seat and moving towards her

"long enough" she managed to say between sobs " i th-thought you loved me? do i mean that little to you Daniel? that little that you would go for the next available trollop that came your way?"

"excuse me?" janet said with shock

"no you dont get a say in this" Vala shot back pointing her finger at her

"Vala,we didnt know you where standing there"Janet said also getting out of her chair

"oh so hat makes it alright does it and i suppose the next thing your going to tell me is that im over reacting" she said to her, pure venom now coming out in her voice

"Vala" he said as he moved to touch her

"DONT TOUCH ME, dont you ever touch me" she raised her voice now backing away. she looked at him again for a moment. for the first time Daniel saw true hurt and pain in her eyes and suddernly felt remorse for what he had done

she turned and walked away it broke her heart to do so but she had to get as far away as possible from him she didnt care where.

"Vala...Vala wait" he shouted after her, follwoing her out of the door

she turned to meet him

"i just want to be on my own for a while Daniel, i need to sort my head out just leave me alone, i dont want you anyware near me" she turned her back on him and walked down the hallway

as he watched her walk away he felt all the happy moments they had had together shatter into a million pieces and it was all his fault


End file.
